bakery
by IK1234
Summary: A RedxBlue fanfic, A New Bakery shop opens on the duo's neighborhood. This brings a chain of events that revile Red's temper being tested, Blue finding out he might be bi. And the relationship that all of the yaoi fan base has always wanted! [Dick figures, RXB, yaoi, coffee, bakery shop, yaoi,] belongs to mondo media
1. Chapter 1

A RedXBlue fanfic,

A New Bakery shop opens on the duo's neighborhood. This brings a chain of events that revile Red's temper being tested, Blue finding out he might be bi. And the relationship that all of the yaoi fan base has always wanted! [Dick figures, RXB, yaoi, coffee, bakery shop, yaoi,]

Blue walked through the newly made bakery shop that had just opened on his street. The bakery shop was named sweet; it was a small bakery that sold from fudge, to ice cream, to cake. Blue checked behind his back making sure that his roommate wasn't floating magically behind him like he always had.

The boy sighed of relief and walked further into the shop, he was relieved that Red wasn't pestering him into going on some wild stupid and basically jumps off of a cliff for some beer trip.

For a minute Blue hadn't realized the figure behind the counter smiling intently at him,

"May I help you" Blue jumped and turned to face the cashier. He looked to be around Blue's age maybe a bit older. He was a dark shade of violet, with maroon lit eyes. He wore a dark red apron; his name tag was blotched with messy ink.

Blue blushed as he realized he'd been dozing off in the little shop. He quickly straightens himself, "uh no I'm uh fine, thanks" Blue decided to buy something considering the empty pit being irritated in his stomach.

"Oh so you HAVE decided you need some assistance no?"

Blue looked up surprisingly from the window of fudge and mentally slapped himself for being caught off guard two times in a row. He managed to hide the upcoming glare and pointed at one of the items being modeled in the case.

"What is that?" Blue asked staring at the unfamiliar looking red colored piece of fudge. Pink and purple candies were scattered around the plate.

"That? Oh HA! That is something that has been in my family for many generations." The man bent over down to unlock the tiny little glass window and picked a small piece of the fudge. He set it on a paper plate and slid it over the counter to Blue.

"Here I will let you try some,"

For a second the boy hesitated but eventually popped a small portion into his mouth.

"Wow that's uh pretty good" Blue bought a fairly large piece of the fudge, enough for Red and him, and a bucket of strawberry ice cream. The fudge's name was Maroon broom, which is why despite the odd color and candies that went along with it attracted his attention. The fudge reminded him of Red.

The man at the register eventually gave out his name as Blue had mentioned the nametag.

"My name is…Jup"

It was a weird name and Blue had never even heard of the name. He shrugged it off not wanting to be accused of rude and quickly left the small shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

So I will be continuing the story BUT the chapters will take a while due to school and other related topics

I plan to update when I can, like when I'm done with this note I'll be writing since I suddenly had a terrible urge to write Dick Figure chapters.

Hope you all like the story!

: Remember reviews help motivate so put in your thoughts and encouragement so I don't feel like I'm writing and posting this on the interwebs for no apparent reason m'kay:

~IK1234


	3. Authors note

Thank you all for the nice reviews! I honestly thought no one would read it but I guess I was proven wrong! (There are only two XD)

Chapter two

"Red I'm home!"

Blue shut the door behind him with his foot, his arms were busy with the food, and fudge he had gotten earlier that day. He had basically melted to death on the way home due to the summer heat, even though it was around two and a half blocks away.

But now he was home, he sighed of relief and almost dropped the groceries by accident.

"Red can you help with the food?"

Red was in the middle of a level on one of his killing spree games, he glanced over at blue, then the game, then back at blue again. He grunted a response then quickly went over to blue and grabbed the majority of the bags out of blues arms.

"Did you know that there's a new bakery shop?"

Blue waited for a response but Red was already back on the game.

"Hey! Did you not put the groceries away?"

"How about checking before running up my ass with questions!"

Blue glared for a moment before making his way towards the kitchen. He peered through the door way and glanced at the counter expecting to see the bags of food. He jumped in surprise as the microwave went off. Red suddenly appeared behind him. Almost scaring the younger boy have to death before grabbing a burrito from the microwave and making his way back into the living room.

"What? Where?"

Blue opened the fridge and checked the cabinets.

All of the food was stacked nice and tidy within their new homes.

"I don't know how you did that but uh thanks…I guess"

Blue sighed and grabbed a piece of the newly baked fudge he had bought from the bakery; he walked into the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Red.

"What the fuck is dat?"

Blue didn't have time to protect his food as it was snatched from his hands.

"Hey c'mon Red there's some in the kitchen go grab some of your own!"

Blue whined out as he made an attempt at grabbing his plate.

"Want it?" Blue narrowed his eyes at the other.

"Of course assholes now give it to me!" Red grinned just before he suddenly bolted off of the couch. Blue made a sound of annoyance; he pressed himself into the couch. Great now his fudge was gone, the boy crossed his arms and huffed.

"Red you douche!" he shouted out.

Minutes later the sound of Fudge sliding down the garbage can caught blue's attention. He saw Red coming back with a look of disgust,

"Dude where the _fuck_ did you get that shit from?"

Red laughed a bit as he sat down, Blue looked confused for a second before realizing he meant the fudge.

"Well if you'd like to know I got it from the new bakery shop a few blocks away. Maybe if you'd listen for once you would know!"

Red shrugged, He grinned then picked up his controller. The game un-paused and the sound of GTA5 was played,

Blue scanned the room; the floor was littered with beer cans, clothes, and pizza boxes.

_**Lovely **_

"Red how can you stay in this kind of environment all day? I mean seriously it's just so gross! There's fucking beer cans and food all over the floor, not to mention that you can't keep a place like this when your girlfriend comes around…"

Red obviously didn't care as he ignored the other not even glancing over at blue's rants.

"Oh my god is that a porno? Red learn to keep your shit in your own room! And what about those pizza boxes? Weren't we shrinked to ant size the last time!?"

"**Aww goddammit!"**

Red threw his hands in the air _almost _tossing the controller, He'd died just as he was about to tell Blue to quit being a whiny bitch.

"Dude you messed me up!"

Blue snickered at the other.

"Good that's what you get for being a douche!"

Blue walked back into the kitchen, he was still sour about his fudge so _hey_ why not grab more?

The fudge was still in its bag on the counter, not a dent in the plastic covering, which meant Red hadn't seen it. Blue quickly grabbed some and went to his own room; Red was obviously busy with his **stupid** game to pay any attention to him.

I'm finally done with this, (*bangs my head on my laptop for taking such a long time =-=*)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Want more? Simply review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Sorry for being so lazy XD

But anyway cp 3:

The day had gone horribly boring in Blue's head. Not a single verbal argument had occurred between the two roommates nor had anything else happened. Maybe a walk would help, maybe calling Pink and maybe hanging out with the Pinknette might break his boredom. Eh he'd just text her instead.

Blue: Hey what up?

Pink: Oh, hey. Nothing much just sitting in my room doing nothing. You?

Blue: Oh, same here. So do you like wanna go grab some lunch or something?

Pink: Uh sure, just don't let your stupid Roommate bother us k?

Blue: Alright that's manageable! Am I picking you up or are we meeting somewhere?

Pink: uuuuuhhmmmm…let's meet at the mall. I need to go do some shopping. You are too!

Blue: ugh do I have too? I like my attire…

Pink: Yes! You can't just walk around in baggy pants and a sweater! I feel like you'd look better in some skinny jeans or maybe some really baggy shorts. I can't believe you can survive this weather!

Blue: well it's not like I have the money…

Pink: just take Red's he takes yours right? Why don't you just ask.

Blue: When did this conversation turn to Red? Whatever Fine! I'll ask for his credit card. I honestly don't know how he even has money all he does is sit on his ass and play modern war fare.

Pink: Maybe he has a job that you don't know about?

Blue: HA! That's a good one. No he probably robbed someone and threw their dead body in the lake or something. He's insane

Pink: ooooook, Anyway I'm gonna get ready, you too Blue Keller!

Blue: fine whateves. See ya

Pink: Alright ttyl sys!

Blue sat his Phone down and sighed. The two had broken up a few months prior so it wasn't like they were going on a date. Pink just wasn't really feeling the relationship work out. So now she constantly talks to Blue like he's her gay best friend. Which Blue really didn't mind. And right now he really didn't know his sexual preference all that well.

Yes he still has a thing for girls but he's been getting distracted by someone he really didn't want to think about in this sort of way. Red always had something about him that always seemed to attract him. Blue shook the thoughts out of his head and searched through his closet. Picking a pair of light brown cargo shorts and a light red and blue shirt.

He didn't feel like showering since he had already taken one prior to this morning. So he shrugged and changed into the summarized clothing. At least he wouldn't have to hear Pink talk about his 'fashion choice'

Blue walked into the living room and stood next to the couch. Watching his friend play the addicting online game and waited a few moments until he spoke

"Hey,"

Red took a quick glance at the blue boy and continued playing the game. Blue didn't know whether this was an acknowledgment, or just plain red ignoring him.

"So I was wondering… Could I like borrow your credit card? Me and Pink are going to the mall and she's forcing me to 'change my style' something about skinny jeans or something"

"She's forcing you? Are you her bitch or something? I don't care just don't spend it on dildos or shit you fag XD"

Red laughed at the sudden change of look on Blue's face.

"I'm not a 'fag' asshole!"

Red forced his laughter into a light chuckle and gave Blue the awaiting credit card

"Here you go princess. Hey get me some of dat nice looking liquor at the mall pwease?"

Blue rolled his eyes, and shoved the card in his pocket. Hell he'd even buy some of that fudge and try some new kind from that new bakery down the street. He was gonna spend a lot, just because of Red's weird obsession of calling him gay. And Princess…

Half an hour later Blue sat in front of probably one of his most favorite store ever in the mall. The hottopic sign lit up brilliantly casting a light reddish glow in the rather dark store. He jumped as a sudden hand landed on his shoulder and Pink was standing behind him.

"Hey I didn't think you'd be here on time!"

"Oh well I am obviously! So shall we shop?"

Pink nodded and walked further into the store. A slightly tall girl walked up to them flashing them a smiling and asking them if they needed anything. Blue shook his head and admired the shirts poster on the wall. He spotted one that he had wanted and immediately grabbed it. He did this three more times before he decided it was enough. He saw pink looking at the skinny jeans and held one up motioning Blue to come towards her.

"Hey I think this would look good on you"

Pink shoved the pants into Blue's awaiting arms and groaned. He did not want to be a fitting toy even if the clothes were for him. He sighed and walked into one of the open changing rooms. Minutes later he came out in the jeans and received a 'you're getting those even if we shoplift' look from Pink, he tried another pair of skinny jeans and decided on a ripped pair of black jeans that came with chains that hung to the mid thighs. He also decided to get accessories for his laptop and phone because why not?

They did this for another half hour. Going from old navy, to American eagle. Then Spencer's, which was embarrassing for Blue due to the mmhm 'toys' in the back. Blue had decided that he had, had enough shopping so the two decided on going to the food court. Blue picking a choice of dariy queen while Pink picked Chinese because she's cultural right?

"I forgot you had a huge sweet-tooth for ice cream"

Pink commented when she sat with the blue boy at a table. Blue nodded and lapped at the ice cream. This wasn't as bad as Blue thought it out to be actually and surprisingly better than when they were actually going out on dates. Odd,

Blue's phone vibrated. He read the text and blushed.

"What is it?"

"Red's being a dick, he keeps asking if I bought dildos for some reason, and he calls me Princess as a nickname. I liked Blueberry better…"

"Well maybe he likes you. Maybe that's why he never left us alone when we dated."

Huh that never occurred to him actually. He blushed lightly and shrugged his shoulders. Why the Hell was Pink saying this like she had no morals? The topic ended quickly and the two quickly got into a heated discussion as to whether cultural food was better or whether pizza was better.

"see ya later!"

Blue waved as he got into his car. Starting the engine and pulling out in a timely manner. He paused, oh right red wanted some type of liquor. He drove down the road and pulled up the Red's favorite liquor store. He walked inside and came out two minutes later with the kidney killing liquid. Wasn't there something else he wanted to do? He thought for a moment…Oh! Right the bakery.

Blue turned the radio up. And hummed along to the lyrics, the thoughts that had been invading his mind earlier that day popped into his head. He groaned and he gripped the steering wheel and gasped when he felt his baggy shorts tighten.

"nonononononononoonononononononono! You're not getting a hard on when you think about your roommate/best friend!"

Blue desperately tried to not think about his roommate OR the hard on he had. This was possibly the worst drive he possibly might have ever had! In minutes he parked his car on the side of the road. He bit his lip and tried to think of anything to get rid of the perverted thoughts that just refused to leave his mind but instead the thought of Red roughly shoving him onto the bed, leaning in and biting his ear softly caused him to bite back a moan. He was glad for the tinted windows.

Suddenly his phone buzzed loudly causing him to jump. He noticed the time and realized that in less than forty minutes the shop would close. He sighed and reached for the well needed sweater in the back of the car. He quickly tied the fabric around his hips and awkwardly stepped out of the car.

As he walked in the tiny bell jingled, and Blue was greeted with the bored monotone 'do you need any assistance' phrase he was so used to hearing too. Blue shook his head and noticed that the other boy wasn't even paying attention! Blue huffed and decided on the blue moon swirl delight fudge, and a piece of velvet cake. The man seemed engulfed in his thoughts until Blue made a sound of annoyance. The man quickly sat up and apologized.

"Sorry, my mistake! Now what is you want?"

"Uh, it's fine. Blue Moon delight and velvet cake"

The door opened, and Jup walked in flashing a grin at both of the boys. The man at the counter sighed in relief. He quickly gave Blue the fudge and cake and waltzed through the back door.

"uh wait I didn't pay…"

"Oh it doesn't matter I'll ring it up for you…your total is 5.08 plus tax"

Blue nodded and pulled the credit card out of his back pocket. Handing it to the cashier.

"So when did this place open?"

Blue asked trying not to make this awkward for the two of them. He didn't receive an answer for a moment and wondered if the other hadn't heard him. Until he received the card and the answer was given with a hint of boredom.

"The shop opened last Tuesday. On account for the old shoe store that was abandoned so suddenly last year"

Oh yeah there had been a shoe store here…but no one ever went to it. Cool.

"That's uh cool"

Blue noticed the poster on the wall behind the counter. And stared at it for a few seconds. Until he realized that it actually had words on the bottom. 'In need of hiring'

Blue also suddenly realized that he needed a job, maybe he could get one here…

"So you guys are hiring?"

"Are you interested?"

Blue nodded and explained that he really was in need of a job. Which was partly true since Red always seemed to win thousands from the lottery whenever they were in dire need of money for food and rent. But he was grown and he refused to survive off of lottery money.

"alrighty then~ have this in by oooooh let's say two days from now"

Blue was handed a slip of paper that appeared out of nowhere. Blue smiled and collected it his stuff thanking the man then walked out of the store. Wow this really was one of his good days.

WOW what up guys, been a long time huh? XF anyway I suddenly got a burst of inspiration from reading a shit ton of kevedd fics over the week. So I hope this is good? Anyway anyone who reads this please leave reviews as it's greatly appreciated THANK YOU!

Kat~


End file.
